Quality Time Together
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: Is Sakura wanting quality time with Sasuke a bad thing? A SakxSas Sakura and Sasuke One Shot. Plz read.


_"Sakura I don't have time for this right now." _The Uchiha prodigy uttered with a sigh. Two years after his returned he had been living in his girl friends apartment. Sakura and Sasuke have been together ever since Naruto found Sasuke heavily wounded after his fight with Itachi and was brought back to Kanoha, after she was the one who nursed him for the month he was in the hospital. Ever since then, their relation ship has been progressing like any relationship would.

_"Come on Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei can wait abit." _Sakura pleaded with a while both her arms were wrapped around his arm. _"Sakura I don't have time for this."_ Sasuke repeated while pulling on the white shirt that he wore when he was with the sound. Infact, he pretty much wore the same thing, exept that the purple rope that was tied around his waist was now replaced with a black band with his head band laist on it. His hair had grown out, but it wasn't as long as it originally was, it still retained the raven-look that it always had. Sakura had too grown, she wear the red sleevless shirt with the short skirt along with it. She kept her hair length the same in the last four years, she had curves in all the right places aswell.

_"Sakura I'll do what ever you want me to do when I come back."_ With a smile plastered on her face Sakura agreed and began to help Sasuke get ready for that day's mission. Before setting off to meet his old time rival Naruto and his perverted sensei Kakashi he had his tea that he drank before he left. Sasuke sat at the table were Sakura had placed his tea, it was unusual that she would serve him his tea. As he took a sip out of the tea cup he had noticed that it had odd bland taste to it. But what Sasuke didn't know was that a certain pink-haired kanoichi was just around the corner of the kitchen with small bag of numbing powder...she had spiked his tea. Shortly after finding out what had happened Sasuke was already lying on the kitchen floor not having any mobility. At the corner of his eye he saw a figure looming over him, the drugging had started to take affect and Sasuke's vision started to blur.

Meanwhile...

It was noon at the bridge which was the usual spot were Team 7 met to prepare for a mission. There sat a very impation blond ninja, Naruto, the hyperactive blond ninja that had sported the all-famous orange track suit. Naruto knew that it was usual for Kakashi to show up, but for himself to arrive first instead of Sasuke...he knew it was something was up. His thinking up interupted with the abrupt sound of Kakashi making an enterence. As usual he appeared with his all favorite Icha Icha Paradice book.

_"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Have you seen Sasuke-teme!" _Yelled the rambunctious ninja. Kakashi with his face in book looked up with a questioning look. _"He's not here?" _This made Naruto alittle mad only do to the fact that he had to repeat himself. _"Of course he's not here, that's why I asked!" _Naruto roared with arms flailing. Kakashi looked around hoping to prove Naruto wrong and to point out that he was here, but to his inconvienience, he was no where in sight.

_" Hey you aren't even listening to me!" _Kakashi looked over to Naruto, only to see his face turn red with frustration. Just then, Kakashi had an idea to solve their ever so critical team mate charade. Both agreeing, Naruto and Kakashi headed towards Sakura's apartment.

While in Sakura's apartment...

_"Sasuke-kun, its a shame that you couldn't take a few minutes to fufill my need to spend some quality time together." _She said teasingly. Sakura bent down next to Sasuke's face and smiled, _"Now we have some time to be alone." _She said with a seductivly. Sasuke could hear every thing she was saying even in his state of mind.

Before she could get down to buisness, she heard a sudden knock at the door, followed by some _"Sasuke, Sasuke-teme are you home."_ Naruto had been yelling loud enough for any body to hear. After several minutes Sakura opened the door half opened while hiding half of her self behind the door. _"Hi Sakura-chan is Sasuke home?" _Naruto asked while trying to see behind her to see if Sasuke was in there. _"Uh... Yeah he is home, but you probably have to leave because he's busy." _Sakura spoke while at the same time closing the door slowly. _"Can we come in and see him? _Kakashi added.

_"Come on in."_ Sakura said with a sigh. As Kakashi and Naruto walked into the kitchen they saw Sasuke laying on the floor. With eye brows raised they both looked at each other, then at Sakura. _"Aaa ha! See Kakashi-sensei! Teme was laying down on the job! Tsc tsc Sasuke"_ Naruto shouted with an accusing finger. _"Dobe! I wasn't laying down on the job, I was drugged!"_ Sasuke defended.

_"Sorry Kakashi-sensei he's doing drugs. That's why he's lying on the floor." _Naruto said with arms crossed, eyes closed and smile. Getting up Sasuke punched Naruto across the kitchen. _"So what happened?" _Kakashi asked while helping Naruto off the floor. Sasuke looked at Sakura who's face was bright red, then looked down at Kakashi and Naruto. _"It was nothing, I just probably added to much tea leaves into the tea pot." _He said while looking over at he tea. _"Ah, well our mission was an hour ago, so I guess I'll take Naruto home." _With that said Kakashi left with Naruto.

Looking over at Sakura his eyes softened and he smiled at her. Sakura looked back at him and smiled aswell. _"Why did you say that?" _Sakura questioned, only to feel Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist. _"I wanted them to leave so we could spend sweet time together."_ They both smiled and got ready for bed.


End file.
